Renounced
by 16ckelmen
Summary: When Danny finally gives in to Vlad bigger problems emerge. He's forced to change. Once, though he comes back to contact with the world. A new agency will want him. But the question is will he fight or will he run?
1. Chapter 1

Danny slipped out into the air. He flew through the clouds coughing out blood. Five years in the GIW prison and he had survived, miraculously. Danny Fenton was a halfa, meaning he was half ghost and half human. As Danny flew onwards he daydreamed of his home, Amity Park. He was their protector, Danny Phantom, and he did anything to protect them no matter the cost to him. The city burned before the young halfa's eyes and he let out a small whimper. He was there when it was destroyed. He didn't know why Vlad was acting so harshly lately. Vlad never destroys things unless it was his Dad. That night he was even willing to renounce his beloved Dad to stop the mayhem. His Dad had ripped apart Dani clone molecule by clone molecule and Danny could no longer stare at him with the belief that he would accept him. He had been flying around sulking when Vlad appeared in front of him. He didn't know what happened to Dani, it was just good timing. "I know you won't renounce your dad," Vlad sneered, "but if you change your mind after a few get hurt, well… all are happy." Vlad had a sinister smile playing on his lips. "I-I-I-I…" the teen stuttered, unable to get the words out. Vlad shot Ecto energy at everyone he saw no matter his or her relation. Then Vlad spotted Jack and shot to kill only hearing what Danny said afterward and how Vlad wished he could take pack that shot. "I renounce him," Danny cried with fresh tears burning down his cheek. Then he saw it the shot going through Jack Fenton and killing him on the spot. He even saw his ghost leave his body and disappear into else where. He did it. It was his fault; if he wasn't so upset with his dad he could have saved him. Fresh new tears poured down his face. "No!" Danny cried out in pain. Vlad was stuck, he hadn't meant too, but something was wrong with him and… his eyes glazed over again and he was lost again. "Farewell, my child," Vlad called to Danny as he teleported away. Danny knew something was wrong with Vlad because one Vlad probably would have taken him to his place and two Vlad called him little Badger, not my child.

The next Day the GIW came and took him away, but he didn't put up that much of a fight. Maybe he himself was evil. After Years of being tortured and tested though he knew it wasn't true and he escaped. That brought Danny back to where he was now in front of a ghost zone portal deciding on whether or not to go inside. He glanced back at the horrible building and knew if he was to escape he needed to leave. He entered the ghost zone and flew to the Far Frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

Frostbite stared at Danny. He had flown in extremely worn down and he had seemed so close to giving up. Danny opened his eyes and stared back towards Frostbite. He didn't know exactly what to say. "So, great one why did you come?" Frostbite asked. Danny held in tears as he tried to think of a viable reason. "I don't have anywhere else to go," he answered defeated. His mom and sister had moved out of Amity Park and hadn't told him. Sam and Tucker hadn't been seen since that day. Even Vlad had disappeared. Plus Amity Park blamed him for everything. Valerie still protected the town and is getting better continuously. Frostbite stared at the young child before him. "I shall teach you and then you will go to Clockwork to learn where you shall go," Frostbite told Danny. Danny nodded his head.

"Let's start off with energies," Frostbite ordered. Danny stood in the arena where he had learned control over his Ice power. This time though the seats were empty because everyone was busy with something else. Danny nodded his head. "I'm sure you noticed the faint aura around ghosts especially the more powerful ones. Well, everyone even people have energies, you have to just concentrate on them because they never disappear, even if the person or ghost themselves is invisible." Danny nodded, "But I never saw any before around people," Danny added. Frostbite let out a heart-warming laugh. "Yes, but have you ever stepped away from or closer to a person without any reason for it? Well, that was because of the energies you felt rolling off them or well your ghost felt, you just reacted to them." Danny nodded.

After, working on energies for a weak Danny had finally mastered it. They then went on to maintaining your appearance while intangible, strengthening his ghost rays, and learning every fighting style they had.

Frostbite pulled Danny into a hug. "Don't forget your obsession," frostbite whispered into his ear. Danny stared wide-eyed at Frostbite. Sure he knew every ghost had an obsession and once it was complete they were moved to a better place that no one knew of. Not even his parents knew where exactly a ghost went once his obsession was complete. He never thought though that he had on. He was half human so why would he have one. Frostbite smiled knowing full well what the young boy was thinking about. Frostbite had purposely left out obsessions because it was the one thing a ghost needed to find out for it's self. He left one other thing out though. The aura's ability and a ghost's emotions' ability to effect others, for that was dangerous grounds right now. "Go on now, go to Clockwork," Frostbite ordered. Danny let out a puff of air and flew off.

Danny flew into Clockwork's tower. "Hello Daniel nice to see you again," Clockwork greeted. Clockwork was looking out into New York where some heroes were beating up aliens. "Hey Clockwork, You have a place you want me to go?" Danny asked. Clockwork smiled. A couple of months ago Danny would have argued against going anywhere Clockwork wished him to go. "Yes, you shall be going to New York City." Clockwork ordered. Danny nodded and was about to turn around when Clockwork turned from an old man to a child. "But I have two presents to give you," Clockwork stated. Danny's eyes went wide. "This clock necklace is from me use it wisely. This Scythe though is from Crystal, she told me to warn you to be careful with your thoughts when wielding it. Try to think of nightmares and never think of souls," Clockwork finished saying. "Who is Crystal?" Danny asked. "Oh, she is better known as the grim reaper, bye now Daniel," Clockwork answered with a smirk on his face. Danny huffed and left to New York City. Hopefully it would be less confusing there.


End file.
